1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to video processing, and more particularly, to video processing which is capable of selecting broadcasting channels quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video processing apparatus such as a TV receives video signals from terrestrial TV broadcasting, cable TV broadcasting and other broadcasts, performs a video processing for the received video signals, and displays video based on the processed video signal. When the video processing apparatus receives and processes the video signals, it is very difficult to select a channel desired by a user with ease where there exist several hundred channels in digital TV broadcasting, cable TV broadcasting, etc.
As an example of a conventional method for such channel selection, there is a method in which a user directly inputs a channel number to select a channel by pushing numeric keys provided in a remote controller. Although this method of directly inputting the channel number has an advantage of quick channel selection, it also has a disadvantage in that the desired channel may not be selected if the user does not know the channel number.
In addition, there is another method in which a user selects a channel, increasing or decreasing a channel number by selectively pushing one or two pairs of keys provided in a remote controller, which are disposed in vertical and/or horizontal symmetry. Although this method of selecting the channel with the increase or decrease of the channel number has an advantage in channel selection through channel navigation when the user does not know the channel number, it also has a disadvantage in user's inconvenience since the number of operations to select a channel increases as the number of channels increases.